1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a harvesting header. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a harvesting header with a flexible cutterbar and a draper conveyor.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A traditional grain harvesting implement or machine, such as a self-propelled combine, is used to harvest a variety of grains, such as wheat, soybeans, and rice. Combines typically include a harvesting header that cuts the crop and gathers the crop material into a feeder house for threshing and other operations. For some grains, such as wheat, the sickle of the header can be spaced from the ground during the cutting operation. For other grains, the sickle must be positioned close to the ground, often with the header in sliding contact with the ground, in order to collect most of the grain. Flexible headers are used to follow the natural contours of the field while cutting the grain.
Turning to FIGS. 1-5, a prior art harvesting header H is depicted and includes a header frame F, with draper arm assemblies DA and end tilt arm assemblies E pivotally secured to the frame F. The assemblies DA and E support cutterbar assembly C. The cutterbar assembly C includes a flexible cutterbar B and skids S carried on the forward ends of the assemblies DA and E. The header H also broadly includes a draper assembly A with side drapers SD and center draper CD. The header H includes a lower belt support assembly L. Additional details of the prior art header are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,836,671, issued Nov. 23, 2010, entitled FLEXIBLE DRAPER AND CUTTER BAR WITH TILT ARM FOR CUTTERBAR DRIVE, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.
Prior art crop harvesting headers suffer from various limitations. For example, it has been found that the illustrated header H tends to become clogged with crop residue in ways that adversely affect header operation. For instance, the area below the leading edge of side drapers SD and above the belt support assembly L tends to collect crop residue from the drapers until the crop residue interferes with smooth draper belt movement. This residue can also migrate into the area between the belt runs, which is problematic. In particular, such excessive residue collection can cause binding of the belt and can restrict belt rotation.